greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Pakt mit dem Teufel
Pakt mit dem Teufel ist die zwölfte Episode der fünften Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Bailey ist immer noch besorgt um ihren kleinen Patienten Jackson, der ihr so am Herzen liegt. Unos hat sich immer noch nicht gemeldet. Es wurden noch keine Organe gefunden. Organe, die er so dringend braucht. Bailey ist am Ende ihrer Kraft und ihre Nerven sind zum Zerreißen dünn. Sie flüchtet sich in Aktionismus, den wiederum Arizona, die Kinderärztin, nicht ertragen kann. Die beiden streiten sich heftig, und Alex kommt kaum dazwischen, den beiden Damen mitzuteilen, dass Unos endlich angerufen hat mit der Nachricht, dass doch Organe gefunden wären. Alex und Arizona fliegen in einem Flugzeug in das andere Krankenhaus und holen die Organe eines soeben verstorbenen kleinen Jungen. Alex ist sehr betroffen und geschockt, dass Arizona im Flugzeug plappert und plappert. Irgendwann verbietet er ihr den Mund und fragt sie, ob sie gar kein Herz hätte. Da lässt Arizona ihn kurz in ihr Herz blicken, um sich dann schnell wieder zu verschließen! William, der zum Tode verurteilte Serienmörder, will sein Schicksal nun doch selbst in die Hand nehmen. Er zieht es lieber vor, an seiner Hirnschwellung zu sterben, als sich für die Hinrichtung aufpäppeln zu lassen, und verweigert die Operation, die Dr. Shepherd dringend für nötig hält. Meredith hat zusehends immer mehr Mitleid mit dem Serienmörder, was wiederum zu einer Krise mit Derek führt. Am Ende willigt sie auch nicht in die Operation des bereits bewusstlosen William ein, der sie zuvor gebeten hat, nichts zu unternehmen und ihn sterben zu lassen. Eigentlich will Meredith diesem Wunsch entsprechen. Als Ärztin gibt sie ihm einen ernstgemeinten Rat. Die Ankunft von Mrs. Shepherd, Dereks Mutter, macht außer Meredith auch noch Mark sehr nervös. Er hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er eine Affäre mit Lexie hat. Und er weiß genau: Begegnet er Mrs. Shepherd, durchschaut diese ihn sofort. Aber wider Erwarten ist Mrs. Shepherd gar nicht geschockt, dass Mark eine so junge Freundin hat. Sie kennt ihren Pappenheimer und rät ihm dazu, zu Lexie zu stehen. Auch Callie muss aufgebaut werden, die nach den Beziehungskatastrophen ihr ganzes Selbstbewusstsein verloren hat. Mark tut sein Bestes. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Gast-Stars * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Denny Duquette * Tyne Daly als Carolyn Shepherd Gast-Stars * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Melissa George als Dr. Sadie Harris * Eric Stoltz als William Dunn * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Samantha Mathis als Melinda Prescott * Jason Kravits als Chuck Rubin * Ernie Grunwald als Gary Rubin * Brandon Scott als Dr. Ryan Spalding Co-Stars * Aaron Refvem als Jackson * Gloria Garayua als Anfängerin Graciella * Mark Saul als Anfänger Steve * Molly Kidder als Anfängerin Megan * Candice Afia als Anfängerin Laura Musik *'Take Away the Words '''von ''Winterpills *'All the Same to Me '''von ''Anya Marina *'What a Pity '''von ''Right Away, Great Captain *'Last Days of Your Life '''von ''Glass Pear *'The Acrobat' von Johnathan Rice Episodentitel Der orignale Episodentitel Sympathy for the Devil ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''The Rolling Stones. Trivia * Lexie ist 24 Jahre alt. Intro Über die Facharztausbildung sagte meine Mutter immer: "Man braucht ein Jahr, um zu lernen wie man einen aufschneidet, aber man braucht ein ganzes Leben, um es nicht zu tun". Das Schwierigste im Medizinstudium ist das Erlangen eines gesunden Urteilsvermögens. Ohne Urteilsvermögen sind wir nur kleine Kinder, die mit einem Zehner-Skalpell herumlaufen. Outro Wir sind Menschen, wir machen Fehler, wir verkalkulieren uns und reden dann von einem Irrtum. Aber wenn ein Chirurg eine falsche Entscheidung trifft, ist das nicht so einfach. Menschen verletzten sich und bluten und wir kämpfen dann bei jedem Stich und quälen uns bei jeder Naht. Doch nur die vorschnellen Entscheidungen, die wir sofort, problemlos und ohne zu zögern treffen, sind die, die uns immer wieder heimsuchen. Zitate *Alex: Ich wette 10 Mäuse, dass sie nach fünf Minuten baden geht. *Sadie: Ich hab Vertrauen in Death, sie wird 'n guten Eindruck hinterlassen. *Alex: Sie klammert sich an den Tequila, als wär's 'ne Rettungsweste. *George: Meredith, hör nicht auf die zwei. Ganz sicher findet sie dich toll. *Meredith: Nein, Mütter finden mich nicht toll. Mütter mögen nämlich nur fröhliche... Izzie! Mütter finden Izzie toll. *Izzie: Stimmt, Mütter finden Izzie toll. *Denny: Meine Mutter hätte dich auch gemocht. *Izzie: Ähh, der Tequila ist versteckt und ich hab die Kondome aus der Keksdose genommen. Ich hab auch deine Schundblätter gegen medizinische Fachzeitschriften ausgetauscht. Okay? *Meredith: Okay. *Izzie: Hier riechts muffig, oder? *George: Im Haus meiner Mutter riechts nach Pfefferminz, das ist so heimelich. *Meredith: Hier ist es nicht heimelich? *Denny: Also ich fühl mich hier wohl. *Alex: Mein Zuhause war 'n Drecksloch. Das hier ist 'n Palast. *Meredith: Wieso ist es hier nicht heimelich, George? *George: Ich kann's nicht erklären. Ist nur so'n Gefühl. *Meredith: Aber Gefühle kriegt Izzie nicht wieder hin! *Izzie: Verdammt, sie dreht durch! Sagt ihr was, was ich wieder hinkriege! *Alex: Rebecca hat aufs Sofakissen gepinkelt. *Sadie: Auf dem Sofa schlaf ich seit Wochen! *Meredith: Danke Alex. Du bist ein guter Freund. *Alex: Gern geschehen, weiter trinken! *Izzie: Sie sieht komisch aus. Findest du nicht auch, dass sie komisch aussieht? *Alex: Als würde sie sich gleich in die Hose machen. *Izzie: Mist, ich hab ihr gesagt sie soll viel trinken. *Alex: Familienzusammenführungen sind ätzend. Dazu würd ich dich nie zwingen. *Denny: Ich übrigens auch nicht. Mit 'nem Toten zusammen zu sein, hat auch Vorteile. *Cristina: Wer ist die Dame, die Meredith betatscht? *Izzie: Dereks Mutter. *Cristina: Ahh, deshalb sieht sie so merkwürdig aus. *Izzie: Sie sieht nicht merkwürdig aus, okay? Ich hab alles unter Kontrolle. Meredith macht das ganz toll. *Cristina: Sieht aus, als müsste sie aufs Klo. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 5 Episode